Mizumi Reini
Mizumi Reini (れい二 湖 , Reini Mizuumi) is a kunoichi of the Reini Clan and mother of Mirai Reini and Yuu Reini. Character belongs to YozoraArashi on deviantART. English is not my mother toungue so I apologies for some strange words. Changed her story. She is now alive till the end. Background Mizumi Reini was born in the Reini Clan from Noburo Reini and Maki Karasawa. Maki Karasawa was an ex-ninja of Kumogakure that married Noburo Reini, renouncing to the life outside the Village of Three Moons where the Reini Clan lived. Mizumi, as all the Reini members, had a large family. She was the third of four children, she had an elder brother and sister and also a younger sister. Since she was small Mizumi liked to disobey her parents and never liked the rules of the Clan. Mizumi always wanted to see the world outside the village and for this reason she always went with her father to the city of Kaze (in the Land of Wind]) not far from the Gold Mountains where the Village of the Three Moons was situated. There the Reini Clan had commercial trades that where the only contact of the Clan with the rest of the world. In that city the Reini members looked for the strongest ninjas that passed by and they married them to reinforce the Clan’s power. Mizumi was trained as a shinobi since she was 4 years old and then instructed with the Dark Soul Release from the age of 6, as was common for the Clan. Mizumi was the descendant of Yasu, the fifth son of Shiroi Reini, the Clan founder, that was the first to awake the Dark Soul Release after his mother. Mizumi liked to train with her younger sister Mari because she was more flexible then her other siblings and they usually escaped from the Village to climb the mountains and pretend to be adventurers that discovered a new land. Even if she did not like the Clan rules Mizumi felt it was her responsibility to improve the Dark Soul Release and she liked to experiment new techniques and evoke strange demons that no one knew. She studied all the files of Demon Hunters of the Fuure family wanting to discover as much as possible. Mizumi was a very social person and loved to tell stories and also to listen to them. For this reason she gain notoriety between demons that liked to hear her invented stories about them and some strange adventures. She sometimes evoked demons just to hear them talk about someone that they had cursed or persecuted or to listen to their most interesting stories about Demon Hunters chasing them or when they created bonds with humans. Mizumi and Orochimaru When Mizumi was 17 years old as usual she went to Kaze with her father to sell some goods. The trades could last few days so they stayed in a Inn for the time that was necessary. One of this days while Mizumi and her father were going to the market, on their way past three shinobis of Konoha. One of them accidentally bumped in Mizumi and she dropped the box she was caring, so with a big smile he help her. That ninja was Jiraya and as usual for him he tried to seduce the girl. Mizumi really enjoyed his company but she was very busy and she couldn’t stay. That evening they discovered that they were staying at the same Inn and so when Noburo felt asleep Mizumi escaped from her room to join Jiraya and Tsunade. The evening ended up with Tsunade getting drunk and beating up Jiraya for a stupid comment. Mizumi so left the local and discovered that the third shinobi was waiting for his fellows outside not being interested in drinking. The two of them started to talk about Jiraya and the power of Tsunade’s punches and ended up on Mizumi’s Clan matter. Orochimaru seemed very interested in the girls abilities and so she decided to show him some of her powers. They so discovered a common passion for experiments and improvements. That night was going to its end and that day Mizumi would return to the Village of the Three Moons. That meant that they would never see each other again and in the impetus of the moment they ended up in bed together. The next morning Mizumi reached her father and went back to her Village trying to forget what happened, but it was too late. Three months later Mizumi discovered that she was pregnant. Her father pretended her to get married with the man that put her in that situation but Mizumi couldn’t do it because she didn’t knew where or how to find Orochimaru. In that time the Third Shinobi War was in act and there was even the possibility of him being dead. Mizumi reassured the “old” ones that the shinobi that fathered her still unborn child was one of the three Sannin’s and though he didn’t belong to any Clan he would pass “powerful blood” to her children. The Reini council so decided to let her be and have the child. Motherhood As the months passed Mizumi’s hormones started playing with her feeling and what she before saw as boring and unexciting started giving her a sense of security. She no longer longed for adventure and leaving the Clan because she started realizing that the world outside was dangerous and overrun by war. She understood the security that the Clan provided and finally started to appreciate it. When her pregnancy ended Mizumi was much surprised to discover that she was carrying not one but two children: twins. A girl and a boy. She named them Mirai and Yuu hoping that in the future they names would reflect their personalities. On the 17th of September Mizumi went into labour and her daughter was born. She decided to name her Mirai, because from that moment on she would have been her “future”. With her big surprise, few minutes after Mirai’s birth her contractions started again and in a matter of seconds her second child was born. To children were born, twins, a girl and a boy. Mizimi called her son Yuu because of the gentleness he came into with, compared to his sister. Mizumi being unmarried lived still at her parents’ house for many years receiving a lot of help from them. When her children were six years old they moved into their own house. Mirai was very close to her grandfather and she would anyway spend a lot of time at their house, and of course Yuu always followed her, as if he was afraid of being without her. As everyone in the Clan Mizumi had her own job, that helped support the Clan. She had distanced herself from hers father duty of trade that involved leaving the Clan for long periods and opted for something more stable. She opened an apothecary shop where she could finally apply her scientific mind. Her father and his trade would easily provide her with all the supplies she needed. Mizumi always had a “passion” for men with long hair and since she was unmarried she had many lovers during her life. Other years past and her children grown up starting to help her at the shop. Yuu and Mirai loved to help their mother or simply chat with the visitors. They were planning to take over the apothecary shop once their mother got older. Mizumi liked this idea of continuity and was confident that her children would be safe staying at the Clan’s town. But their dreams abruptly changed when one of Mizumi’s ex lovers, in mad at her for leaving him, managed somehow to sneak into the Village of the Three Moons and set Mizumi’s house on fire. Both Yuu and Mirai where inside and they managed miraculously to get out of there with their lives thought Mirai was severely injured and stayed in coma for few days. When Mirai finally recovered she was marked for life, weakened in her arm and blinded in her eye and full of new purpose. She wanted to reach outside the Clan, get to know the other people that there where on earth, live an adventure, something she could not do in the Clan’s hometown. Mizumi understood her daughter’s need, as she herself had it years earlier, but no matter how much she tried to convince her, Mirai departed from the Clan to go searching for her father. Mizumi decided to not tell Mirai who he was in the hope that once she understood she couldn’t find him she would came back home, but years passed before she could see her daughter again. But still concerned for her daughter she reached out to her cousin Rai that was known to live beside the borders to help her out. The return of the daughter Nearly ten years later Mirai turned up at the Clan’s doors asking for help in an important mission. She was to pretend of being a criminal so that she could join an organization she was investigating upon. Mother and daughter were finally reunited and hearing that Mirai did not regret her decision, put Mizumi’s heart at bay at least for a while. Other time past, and the whispers of a War reached also the Village of the Three Moons. Mizumi finally faced her fears and in company of other members of the Clan including her parents joined the War to fight at her daughters side. During the War Mizumi came across Orochimaru and finally confirmed to Mirai that he was her father. After the end of the War Orochimaru and Mizumi didn’t see each other. Apparently. Personality Mizumi was a very cheerful person and she had the ability to contaminate others with her mood. She loved to sing when she was in a really good mood and she could go all around the city singing to people as if she was in a musical. She wasn’t a easy person and there were times that no one could stand her. When Mizumi was into one of her experiments she could not talk or eat for days and she became very rude if someone interrupted her. Mizumi was never depressed or sad and it was because, according to her, she consumed enough nicotine to be stress released. As many members of the Reini Clan she was quite manipulative and this came to her easily because she was a good listener and she always knew what a person needed from life. She enjoyed the company of man and liked to seduce them. Mizumi was very inventive and had a great knowledge but for this reason she often philosophically complained of the bad in the world and she could became very paranoiac in different periods of her life. Her greatest flaw was that she was unable to keep a secret and she loved to gossip. Mizumi surely did not behave like other mothers and had a particular way to understand the world and so teach it to her children. Because of this Mirai has developed her strange habit of thinking out loudly and saying exactly what she thinks (even if she is very good at keeping secrets differently from her mom). After Mirai's and Yuu's birth Mizumi become frightened of leaving the Clan and something could happen to her children. Appearance Despite the fact that Mizumi is the descendant of Yasu, the fifth son, (he had very bright blue hair and fairy white skin) she has dark skin and hair, both inherited by her mother. Since she was small Mizumi had short hair and liked to have them pulled back because they disturbed her during her studies. As all Reini she had eyemarks. Her were double. Her favorite color was a calm graish-pink that she said help her to concentrate. She usually wears a pink sleeveless shirt with a dark fur around her neck and black leather trousers. She wears a dark blue lipstick that matches with her hair. She was quite short and tiny. Her Reini sign of the pact with demons is situated on her breast and as all the Reinis she has the name of the clan on her arm. Abilities Mizumi had a great knowledge and she used it during fights. She actually did really fight just once in her life and it was on the day that she died. She had trained for years and simulated fights with her siblings or other clan members, and she was the best of her brothers and sisters but not of some of her cousins. Her favorite opponent was her cousin Ranko son of Ran (the first daughter of Shiroi Reini) and father of Raikuro “Rai” Reini. The two of them never wanted to surrender and since they powers were equal they could continue their trainings even for days. Ranko was older than Mizumi and always a model for her. Mizumi as all the members of the Reini Clan had affinity with Wind, Water and Lightning Release that together formed the Dark Soul Release. Her favorite was the Water Release. 'Reini Kekkei Genkai' The members of the clan have a special “contract” with the demons (japanese demons, not the tailed beasts). This special Kuchiose no Jutsu is the Kekkei Genkai of the clan and it’s called “Yamiton” or "Dark Soul Release".It permits to the clan members to summon the demons to use them to fight or to be possessed by them and use they powers. When they are possessed by demons they can use their skills, and if the demon has an affinity with a natural element that the shinobi doesn’t have he can use it for a short time. Example of a Reini possession. If a Reini summons a Jatai demon (the belt of the snake, a demon that uses clothes to kill it’s vitims) and allows it to posses him he can attack the opponent with his own clothes without using seals. When a Reini member uses for the first time the Yamiton he creates the contract with hell and demons that appears as a tattoo of the triple moon. The Reini clan members are condemned to hell after their death, this is the price of the contract. ''Status'' Trivia * Mizumi’s correct name is Mizuumi that means “water” and “ocean” * Mizumi never got married * Mizumi had 13 different lovers in her life * Mizumi is Mirai Reini’s mother From the author Mizumi was created after that I decided to make Orochimaru Mirai’s father and for this reason Mizumi had to be enough powerful to capture Orochimaru’s attention. As Orangenbluete said “A great Canon needs a great OC” Reference Demon summoning image is Jigoku Shoujo, image from Zerochan. No bases used, all image done by me. http://yozoraarashi.deviantart.com YozoraArashi For more details about references see: http://yozoraarashi.deviantart.com/ Any information related to the Naruto universe was found on Narutopedia. Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Jōnin Category:OC Art Category:Kekkei Genkai